This invention relates to a dispenser for alternatively pouring or sifting granular material, particularly salt. In the past, such dual-purpose salt dispensers generally utilized two separate spouts in order to achieve the selected pouring or sifting function. Thus, for example, in order to pour salt from the container, the sifting spout had to be independently closed, and the separate pouring spout had to be opened. Conversely, in order to sift or to sprinkle salt from the container, the pouring spout had to be closed, and the separate sifting spout independently opened.
The disclosed invention overcomes many of the shortcomings of the prior devices in providing a unitary drag sifter and pouring spout. It is neither of costly nor complex construction, embodying fabricating techniques readily acceptable to the packaging art; it is not awkward to manipulate, the consumer being called upon to neither acquire new skills, nor to drop any present habits; and it is eminently convenient for selective dispensing of the product.